The New World
by CDMetalFreak
Summary: Nick gets somehow transports to another world, but this isnt just any world this world is Earth. Surrounded by creatures with pale skin with no fur known as humans. Join Nick and his journey through new friendships and new adventures and places he is yet to discover.


Chapter One: Memories

A lonesome car was driving through darkness, crickets could be heard all over the place, the annoying noise could be heard a mile away because of the deserted road, fog surrounded the place in an instant after the rain had died down. " Calling all units, we have a 24 at New Bridge Bank, some guy walked in with an AK47 demanding $2million or otherwise the hostages will be killed, over".

"Roger that" came a deep voice, and that voice belonged to the famous Nick Wilde. "Nick we need you to go down to the sheriff's office first, over" came a quick reply, "I copy that, what for?, over" Nick replied with curiosity. "Apparently the Chief wants a private word with you over" said the voice from the radio, " But what about the armed robbery, over" Nick said annoyed. " Leave that guy to us, well handle it, over" "If you guys say so, over" Nick replied doubtfully.

Nick suddenly pulled over to a side walk to quickly look at his phone. Once he took out his phone from his pocket he started going through some photos, Nick sighed as he opened a photo that had a strange being with pale skin with no fur. He slid across his phone which revealed a group of beings with no fur on them, they were all mixed genders and Nick was in the middle of the group. " Good times" Nick said sadly.

 **FLASH BACK**

A young fox of the age of 8 strode happily along the pavement alongside his friends which happen to be a beaver a fennec fox, a bear and a giraffe. "Hey Nick, when are we going to the secret place that you said you were gona take us?" The bear said full of excitement, " Not too long now Jack" Nick said smiling. "Where exactly are you taking us, I mean it's obviously going to be dangerous knowing your attitude towards danger which is bound to get us into trouble" The beaver said accusingly.

"I'm not going to tell you because that wouldn't be called having a secret now would it Thomas?" Nick said sarcastically whilst giving his usual trademark grin. "Why do I even bother?" Thomas said giving up.  
" So, Nick, what do you think of Zootopia?" The giraffe asked. "Nah I don't like... I LOVE IT" Nick said pumping his fists in the air whilst jumping, "There is so much to see and do, it's like being at an amusement park every day, it never gets boring!" Nick said with much excitement. "At least somebody out of our group likes it" Thomas said laughing.

"Wait...Your telling me that you guys don't like Zootopia?!" Nick said flabbergasted, "No we do like it, it just gets boring for us" Jack said sadly. "Well thank goodness I arrived" Nick said proudly. "How's your Ma and Pa holding up here?" The giraffe continued with his questions. "Their doing good Billy, they seem to like it here a lot, but not as much as I do!" Nick said whilst running away.

"Hey Nick wait up" Thomas said whilst the others were catching up with Nick. Nick was enjoying running alongside the gigantic skyscrapers, Nicks head tilted up and looked up at buildings with delight, he saw birds fly past them in a sync. The light was shining bright on the buildings as the sun was brighter than ever. Nick smiled upon the astounding view he was witnessing, Nick looked back behind him noticing his friends were still running trying to catch up with him.

"Come slow coaches were almost there!" Nick said whilst laughing. After a while Nick stopped running and took a stand when he reached his destination. The others soon followed and collapsed on to the nearby concrete stair case. "Nick...please tell me why you made us run a marathon?" Asked Thomas gasping for air.

"Because...this is the place" Nick said quietly. Hearing this the other immediately got up and walked over towards Nick. "This is the place?" Jack asked confused. "Yup" Nick said smiling at the abandoned building. "It looks...kind of spooky" Billy said timidly. "That's because it is" Thomas said in a ghostly voice. "Cut it out guys, trust me its not spooky" Nick said sternly.

Nick and the others walked towards the entrance where there was a boarded-up panel of wood. "Um Nick how are we gona get in with this in the way?" Said Billy. "Watch and learn from a pro hehe" Nick said smirking. Nick got out what seemed to be a pocket knife and struck at the wooden board in front of the door. The others looked at Nick astonished "Nick...you brought a knife!?" Thomas said worriedly.

"Yeah...It`s my pops, he won`t mind!" Nick said not caring. Nick then started to cut upwards then sideways and downwards creating a passage way in the middle of the board. "Woah this knife is sharp and good" Nick said impressed by his cutting skills. "Okay guys let go in!" Nick quickly said.

Without hesitation Nick ducked and crawled through the opening he just cut through. The others soon followed afterwards. "Nick are you crazy?, someone`s gona know we were here just by looking at that hole you just made!" Thomas yelled. "It`s fine Tom, no one comes here anyway" Nick said still not caring.  
"Wow, you really are something huh?!" Thomas said astonished that Nick doesn't care about getting into trouble. "I sure am!" Nick said with pride.

All of the kids stopped in silence and took in what was in front of them, the building was old and covered in cobwebs with some spiders dangling in midair. The architecture was rusty and dim looking with stain marks all over the ceiling. There were empty cardboard boxes everywhere along with a couple of odd stuff, such as a bed with clothes on it and empty bottles of beer.

"NICK!, I thought you said no one lives here!" Thomas screamed at Nick. "Oh man were dead once they get back!" Thomas continued. " I swear this wasn't here the last time I came" Nick said to himself confused whilst looking at the bed. "Well you were wrong as always, come on guys let`s get the heck out of here" said Thomas.

"Wait don`t you guys want to explore first?" Nick said with a smirk. " Heck yeah I do" the fennec fox said,  
"Say Finick, where have you been all this time?" Nick said confused. "You know me, I do stuff on my own!" Finick said laughing. "Classic Fin" Jack said.

"Alright, which room first?" Nick said with much excitement. " Guys have you forgotten about the fact that were in someone's home?!" Thomas said panickily. " How are they gona know it`s us anyways?" Nick said sighing. " Anyways let`s go explore!" Nick continued. Once they finished talking the kids went into groups, Nick with Finick, Billy and Jack along with Thomas.

Nick and Finick walked into a room where there were old paintings that had a portrait of a female polar bear wearing a large pink hat with roses on it. "Wow, this painting is amazing! I didn't notice it the last time I came here" Nick said astonished.  
"Yeah, your right, I wonder why they were left here?" Finick said amazed as Nick was. Finick all of a sudden turned around and walked towards the corner of the room. While Nick was still staring at the painting with wonder, when all of a sudden he heard Finick gasp"

"Hey...Nick... I think your gona want to see this!" Finick said whilst trying to get his words out. Nick hearing this moved away from the painting and walked towards Finick. " What is it Fin?" Nick asked confused. " Man, I don`t know if I'm going crazy but please tell me you can see this too!?" Finick said shocked. When Nick walked up to Finick, he noticed he was holding a picture in his hand, but what startled Nick most was what was on the picture. Nick then quickly turned around to Finick and said " We have got to get out of here!".

 _ **Well that was the first chapter of (The New World), I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be posting weekly if this gets enough reviews to go on.**_


End file.
